The Balance of Things
by Havoc and Chaos
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the scouts did in the new age of Crystal Tokyo? Is there really peace? And is Cosmos as wise as we think? The four wise ones will decide that. And what really happened?
1. Tell ne a story?

****

The Balance of Things

by: Chaos

I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Duo Maxwell. Fate and Ryo are my friends characters and well Tsunako is mine! Duh. Uh so is the little girl.

Prologue

It was three hours after twilight faded and the deep navy blackness absorbed the sky. The few stars that were in this part of the universe blinked uneasily, not knowing if they'd be there the next night. Two crescent moons illuminated the sky shining down upon an innocent child on her bed. 

Her long charcoal colored hair sparkled in the ominous silver light. Deep violet eyes watched the twinkled stars with confusion. Her tan face darkened by the burning sun kept her innocent face flushed in the evening's chill. She turned to the door as it creaked open. Standing there was a young angelic woman with bright sapphire hair let loose like ocean waves. " It's time to sleep my little one. Tomorrow is another day which means a new adventure. Now sleep before your eyes freeze open from staring," said the woman softly as she embraced the child.

"Only if you tell me, Great Grandma." countered the girl.

" Tell you what Dingshu? " asked young looking grandma.

"Tell me the story of Usagi! The end of the beginning!" she exclaimed dramatically.

Now the woman looked uneasy. Her dark robes shifted as she squirmed away from her great granddaughter. Her eyes stared out to the stars and then she turned her head to the ground. " It is not a story your ears should hear my little Ryuu. Now sleep Dingshu. Sleep. Or you'll wake up Great aunty Ryo and the others." stated the woman who had seen too much in her time.

"But Obaasan! Grandma Tsu I wanna know what happened! please tell me! I won't interrupt! I promise!" the young one pleaded desperately.

" Alright my little one. This is the story of my good friend Serenity. And how good things can't last forever."


	2. Time to sleep

****

The Balance of Things

by: Chaos

I do not own Sailor Moon. Nor do I own Duo Maxwell. Fate and Ryo are my friends characters and well Tsunako is mine! Duh. Uh so is the little girl.

Chapter One: Time to Sleep

" WHY? I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL OF MY POWER! WHY MUST I BE PUT TO SLEEP?!" cried the venomous voice of Sailor Saturn.

The Royal court of the Neo Silver Moon Kingdom all looked down at the pale dark featured princess. All but four shook their heads. She looked at the four hooded members for help. And one stepped forward. " Reconsidering the unjust punishment upon this warrior would be wise your highness. It would **upset the balance of things.**" defended the female voice. "Do not evoke the wrath of the Wise four."

The dark hooded figure's eyes started to glow a faint color of red, proving the voice of the speaker's point. The figure's awesome glare at the queen shocked the others, even the other three silent hooded figures. Saturn glared at her one time ally and princess. Her light. "I am deeply insulted you'd ever think I'd turn against you unless you gave me reason. Fine I will go along with your little paranoid plan of sleeping, but the our bonds are forever broken. You can now fight your own battles!" she screamed outraged by the betrayal and she turned to leave, silently vowing revenge as she walked.

"WAIT HOTARU!" cried the tearing Queen as she brought a hand to her heart. The pain was unbearable. The pain of loss. Of betraying. Of being wrong.

"Well who needs her anyway?" snorted the fire senshi of Mars.

A second cloaked figure stepped into the light. " Have you forgotten that all senshi must be united for there to be peace? This will be the beginning of our demise unless our little one understands the true reasons why you wish to put her to sleep." came an obviously agitated male's voice.

The crowed was now silent for they knew who had spoken. And no one wanted to feel the wrath of either Shinigami or Chaos, who had both taken the floor. This of coarse was a rare scene. Then again, Hotaru was family to the dark ones.

" Wise one's why do you go against my judgment?" asked the innocent queen.

Then the third took the floor. You could feel the tension in the room as three pairs of brightly colored eyes glew angrily from underneath their shadowed hoods. "We question your judgment because we are the WISE ONES. And being so we know the penalties that will erupt from today's events. And now we shall leave this discussion. Come Tsunako, Ryo, Duo. To the gates." and then they were gone.

The young Queen rose trembling yet stubbornly raising her head. The blond waves of hair spilled over her wings like liquid gold. Her eyes were blue and boiling with pride. " They speak nonsense. It is decided. Princess Hotaru will be sealed in a sleeping chamber until she is needed. Tomorrow she sleeps! We will be safe from terror once more!" she spoke loudly, making all who heard her words believe. Well almost all anyway.

At that moment four figures in dark robes sat at a circular table in what seamed to be a black void. There the table was made of crystal. Light illuminated from within and showed those present the Royal Court's scene. The first one took off her hood revealing her Sapphire hair. Two glaring eyes, one violet, one red as blood stared into the glass picture. " What fools. Don't they know anything? Getting rid of her will only make our allies angry. Our own kingdoms shall not be happy about this. Who is for consulting father of this deadly news." she asked with a twisted smirk marring her otherwise unflawed features.

"Destiny, calm down. Give your Chaos half a rest. Summon Truth later. We need to see the consequences of this present transaction." said a Second un hooded figure.

She ran a delicate hand through her long Silver hair, revealing the graceful hints of gray in the dim light.

The last two removed their hoods, revealing a double vision. Both were violet eyed and chestnut haired figures that plaited their long locks into a braid. The boy on the left wore a smile while the girl on the right smiled. "May I come with to see Truth, sister dear?" asked the girl.

"Of coarse Shinimagami. Truth would love to see his precious Ryoko!"

The goddess of death blushed and the conversation turned to other matters as the crystal table's picture became a bright white light.


End file.
